1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new card holding device for holding both charge cards and paper money.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of card holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,909 describes a clip device for holding money and the like. Another type of card holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,618 describes a device for holding both money and charge cards within a clip. A device having a more typical wallet construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,781 which includes a plurality of pockets which are configured for holding a plurality credit cards and which includes additional pockets for holding paper money.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has a relatively small size but which is able to hold money and charge cards in a secured manner. Additionally, the device should be adapted for holding the money and cards in a manner that keeps them separate from each other.